Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 108
This issue was cover-dated May 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (8-9) : As its creators look back on the making of Animal Crossing, News Editor Joe Skrebels explains how it could help developers turn over their own new leaf. Nintendo Countdown - 6 pages (10-15) #Blockarina of Time - 1 /12 pages (10-11) #The Baron is Bricking it - 1/2 page (11) #Webcomic Relief - 1 page (12) #Pokemon take over G-Maps - 1/2 page (13) #Ace Accessories: Jewel Destinies - 1/2 page (13) #Mother Brick - 1/2 page (14) #Plot your Pidgeot - 1/2 page (14) #Ipswich and Bait - 1/2 page (15) #Bed Rocks - 1/4 page (15) #Do The Robot - 1/4 page (15) Mouthpiece - Lorne Lanning - 2 pages (16-17) :: Fingers, fauna, farts and the future of indie videogame development: Oddworld creator, Lorne Lanning, joins us to talk all things Abe. Nin-10D0 - 2 pages (18-19) : Give Your Console A Little DLC Yuga's Gallery - 2 pages (20-21) World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) : A load of dots in the shape of a map, covered in some stories about Nintendo. Connect Connect - 2 1/2 pages (26-27, 29) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Ask Official Nintendo Magazine Anything - 1 page (28) MiiVerse Plaza - 1/2 page (29) ONM Rant - 1 1/2 pages (30-31) : VC Forgets The Little Gems - Kate Gray MiiVerse Profile - 1/2 page (31) Features Guts and Glory - 8 pages (34-41) : We've seen plenty of pieces along the way, but Masahiro Sakurai's only getting started. Here's how he's building the biggest Super Smash Bros. to date. Play in Advance - 8 pages (58-65) : As Nintendo's famed pocket rocket comes to Wii U Virtual Console, Team ONM weighs up the first batch of games to hit the service. With Friends Like Miis... - 4 pages (66-69) : ... who needs ene-Miis? ONM meets the men behind the new 3DS life sim that aims to get us talking for all the right reasons. 8 Hours with Mario Kart 8 - 6 pages (92-97) : Team ONM takes a Möbius trip and talks through its appreciation of fine kart. : . Previews Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) - Chris Scullion - 4 pages (44-47) Watch Dogs (Wii U) - Michael Gapper - 2 pages (48-49) Tomodachi Life (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (50-51) Rusty's Real Deal Baseball (3DS eShop) - Kate Gray - 1 page (52) Earthlock: Festival of Magic (Wii U eShop) - Tom Sykes - 1 page (53) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (54-55) : LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids, Island Days, Soni Pro, Inazuma Eleven Go, PSA World Tour Squash, Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark Reviews Kirby: Triple Deluxe : Kirby is more at home on 3DS than he ever was on Wii as HAL cooks up a delightful adventure that is perfect fodder for the young and young-at-heart, Nintendo Pocket Football Club : Like supporting any club, playing can be a joyful experience, but all too often you're wishing for it to end, just to be able to move onto the next game. LEGO The Hobbit : Released somewhat prematurely, LEGO The Hobbit feels like more of a promotional tie-in than a proper standalone game. Still: lots of fun to be had. Mario Golf: World Tour : With six fantasy courses, Mario isn't taking his golf that seriously, but tournaments and challenges ensures there's plenty for serious sports fans to enjoy. Super Mario Kart : Proof that good design never grows old, this is every bit as fresh and invigorating now as it was the year it came out. And that year was... Hometown Story : A disappointing attempt to reinvent the rustic life sim, Hometown Story never lives up to what was promised. More like Hometown Bore-y. Ninja Gaiden : This punishingly difficult actioner becomes a tolerable challenge with judicious use of restore points. Mighty Bomb Jack : ''Mighty Bomb Jack ''is a fine, inventive platformer soured only slightly by sudden spawns. Well worth a look. Skater Cat : Fun and sweet at first, but overall a bit of a cat-astrophe that would make more sense as an endless runner. Pure Chess : If you're going to play virtual chess, play this one. It's like the real thing, but your dog can't eat the pieces. Vacation Adventures: Park Ranger : Not bad, as far as hidden-object games go, but utterly unnecessary on the 3DS. Get in on PC, if you must. Cube Tactics : Though the tempo is rather tricky, Fun Unit's offering takes the cube route to a decent eShop game. Continue Rewind: Wario Land 4 - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (100-101) Time Capsule - Alex Dale - 2 pages (102-103) : Top 10 Dystopian Futures - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Street Fighter 2010, Chrono Trigger, Syndicate, Sonic CD: Sonic Gems Collection, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Smash TV, Pikmin, Star Fox, Mega Man Classic Moment - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (104-105) : E-B-A! - Elite Beat Agents The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo Wii U eShop - 1 page (110) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Pikmin - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney - 1 page (113) The ONM Forge - 1 page (114) Other Credits News Editor :Joe Skrebels Staff Writer : Kate Gray Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :Jim Findlay Art Editor : Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Alex Dale, Tom East, Mike Gapper, Chris Schilling, Chris Scullion, Tom Sykes, Alex Wiltshire External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews